Eyes
by fanficloverme96
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Cat eyes. The ones that Alec saw at the back of his eyelids. Malec. Nothing too heavy, but 'stuff' is implied.


**Eyes**

_**-No one can lie, no one can hide anything, when he looks directly into someone's eyes-**__**  
**_

Cat eyes.

Gold with specks of green, pupils in thin vertical slits. They shone in the dark, emitting en eerie yet mystifying glow. Those were the eyes that narrow in suspicion, widen in delight, curiosity or shock and became downcast in those rare, certain moments.

Those were the eyes that Alec Lightwood saw at the back of his eyelids.

There was a time, of course, when Alec had not seen those eyes. Instead, he had longed to see another pair of eyes; light in a way that they were almost gold. But as time passed, the color changed and eventually, it faded away, leaving nothing in its trace. Nothing-except a hollow feeling in Alec's chest. That, too, disappeared over time.

Those cat eyes were the ones that looked at him with such intensity that Alec felt as if they were looking right through him. The ones that turned gentle whenever Alec was around. The ones that seemed truly scared and hysterical when Alec was injured

(though the fear was cleverly concealed around others, almost as if a curtain of indifference was swept over it).

Alec loved those eyes. There was a time, when asked; he would blatantly deny such a fact. To splutter an indignant reply. To lie. But now.

Now, he did not.

"What are you thinking about?" came the soft purr of a whisper, late that night. Lips were lightly brushing against Alec's pale neck, down to his bare left shoulder. Fingers were idly tracing the contours of his back, sending shivers down his spine.

"Nothing too important," Alec murmured back, his lips tugging into a small smile. He reached out to run his fingers through the helpless mess of hair of the person next to him. The locks of hair were soft, even as they glistened with sweat.

The gold-green eyes sparkled in curiosity. "Tell me, regardless," the voice whispered, warm breath washing over Alec's cheek as it spoke.

Propping on his elbow, Alec looked at the person next to him.

His black hair was not gelled in a spiky hairdo, instead the locks lay in such a manner that framed his lightly-tanned skin-proof of his Indonesian heritage. His lips were pale pink, now bruised with hard kisses (to which he had initiated). His cheeks were flushed.

And his eyes.

The gold-green eyes were practically glowing with happiness. The pupils were slightly dilated and the eyes had that certain _look _that made Alec want to kiss the person again.

So he did.

Pressing his lips to the other's, he wrapped his arms eagerly around the person's neck. The latter let out a soft pleased sound at the back of his throat and responded to the kiss. Their kisses were never too hard, but they were passionate enough to leave the lips swollen after the battle of tongue and teeth that ensued.

When they finally broke apart, Alec leaned forward and pressed his cheek against the other's.

"I love you, Magnus. So very much," he whispered, meaning every single word.

There was a short silence before Magnus let out a low chuckle, stroking Alec's hair. He then proceeded to bury his face in the Nephilim's hair, before breathing in deeply. The familiar scent of Alec's favorite shampoo sent calm waves through Magnus.

"I know," replied Magnus, turning to look at Alec and winking, which earned a light blush from the boy. He kissed Alec again, his lips moving lazily against Alec's. The kiss grew more passionate and fiery and before neither of them realized it, Magnus was already hovering over Alec as they kissed, Magnus's tongue exploring every inch of the Nephilim's mouth.

And Alec drank the kiss in. Let the kiss send sparks of electricity down to his spine and leave his toes tingling.

When they broke apart once again, Magnus chuckled breathlessly and leaned down to Alec's ear.

"I love you, too, Alec," he murmured.

When Alec finally fell asleep late that night, he dreamt of a pair of catlike eyes watching over him.

As they would always be.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are very, very much appreciated!**


End file.
